SUMMARY The primary purposes of the pathology core will be: procure patient specimens, characterize and assess the specimens as required by projects and for clinical trials, provide data to the projects and other cores, bank tissue, and distribute tissue to the projects. Our current and past efforts have shown that the centralization of specimens, analysis, and data provided by the core facilitates collaboration between other cores and projects. For example, whereas individual projects might be able to provide some of these services for themselves, centralization provides a degree of consistency and reliability that enables the confident exchange of parallel information, derived from methods with a level of quality control that could not be achieved outside of a dedicated core. Also, because we have already derived methods tailored to the needs of similar projects, we are uniquely suited to devise or revise systems as needed to provide services. Because mantle cell lymphoma (MCL) is an uncommon cancer, the combination of the Ohio State University Medical Center (OSUMC) and Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) tissue resources are critical to the success of this PPG. We have designed these services to optimize the use of our two centers, while keeping overlap to a minimum. The unique expertise of WCM and that of OSUMC complement each other, resulting in a breadth of services that would not be possible on any single campus. !